


Дотянуться до звезд можно и с Земли

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два года назад его корабль подбили во время ожесточенного боя. Он чудом выжил, но травмы были настолько тяжелыми, что никто не мог ему сказать, есть ли у него вообще хоть какое-нибудь будущее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дотянуться до звезд можно и с Земли

По щелчку выключателя виртуальная реальность перед его глазами рассыпалась, словно карточный домик. Экраны, создававшие голограммы, меркли один за другим, погружая полигон в темноту и, что не менее важно, тишину. Приятная смена обстановки после ослепляющих взрывов и оглушительных выстрелов. Стив тяжело вздохнул, мысленно поздравив себя с тем, что выдержал назначенное Комитетом испытание. Во всяком случае, ему казалось, что он справился неплохо. Задача выполнена, жертвы минимальны. Стив встряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от цветных кругов перед глазами и шума в ушах. Почему-то в этот раз шлем не предоставил ему нужной защиты.

Неисправен? Изменили программу, а обмундирование потенциального бойца еще не довели до совершенства?

Маловероятно.

Где-то внутри предательский голос съязвил: «А может кому-то просто пора на пенсию, учить новобранцев?»

Стив поморщился. Мысль об этом была ему неприятна. Воевать и командовать он мог, но обучать, смотреть в глаза еще совсем юным, неопытным бойцам, зная, что ждет их там, в космосе, один на один с джетами очередной враждебной инопланетной твари? Это было выше его сил. Самому легче в бой, чем потом идти по галерее с памятными табличками и знать, что кого-то не смог должным образом подготовить.

Может, потом. Лет так через десять. Но не сейчас.

Снова послышался щелчок, раздался звонок. Пять минут на отдых после виртуального испытания истекли. Ворота с неприятным скрежетом открылись. Стив снова вздохнул, мысленно готовясь к тому, что последует дальше.

Да или нет. Годен или нет. Чертова неопределенность.

Два года он не знал, что будет.

Два года назад его корабль подбили во время ожесточенного боя. Он чудом выжил, но травмы были настолько тяжелыми, что никто не мог сказать, есть ли у него вообще хоть какое-нибудь будущее.

Два года он боролся за то, чтобы это самое будущее у него все же было.

Он хотел вернуться в строй во что бы то ни стало.

Стив кинул шлем на соседнее кресло и неспешно вылез из кабины генератора реальности, с точностью повторявшей обстановку типичного космического корабля. Навстречу ему уже шли представители Комитета. Судя по их лицам, они были не слишком удовлетворены его результатами. Стив невольно посмотрел наверх, где на отдельном балконе ангара стояли координаторы проходящих сегодня испытания бойцов. В отличие от настоящего сражения, во время испытаний им запрещалось поддерживать связь со своими подопечными, но присутствовать разрешалось. Считалось, что таким образом проверяется способность бойца действовать самостоятельно в любой возможной ситуации без помощи со стороны. Его координатор тоже там был. Дэнни даже не смотрел на него. Облокотившись на поручни балкона, он закрыл лицо рукой — то ли скрываясь от сочувственных взглядов других координаторов («Боже, и ты с ним работаешь уже десять лет?»), то ли просто не желая смотреть на своего идиота-подопечного («Ты ненормальный, просто психопат, на кой черт я с тобой вообще связался?»).

Стив нахмурился. Неужели он опять где-то напортачил?

Его совесть, опыт, здравый смысл молчали, чувствовалась только уверенность в том, что он сделал все так, как надо. Новый глава Комитета — Деннинг — явно придерживался иного мнения.

— От человека с вашим опытом я ожидал большего.

Стив с трудом сдержался, чтобы не ответить грубостью. Он полгода провалялся в больнице после пересадки печени из-за внезапного осложнения. Полтора года пытался вернуть себе прежнюю физическую форму — принимал все необходимые лекарства, прошел несколько курсов физиотерапии. По настоянию врача он даже был у психотерапевта, но, когда понял, что тот пытался настроить его на постепенный переход к обычной гражданской жизни, тут же отказался от дальнейших посещений. Да, медики настоятельно советовали ему оставить службу, предупреждали о возможных рисках, но, поняв, что Стив не собирается так просто отступать от своей цели, оставили попытки вразумить его и делали все возможное, чтобы в нужный срок поставить его на ноги.

Намного сложнее было убедить Дэнни. Его координатор был для него не просто хорошим коллегой по работе. Дэнни был другом, самым настоящим, другого в его жизни никогда не было, нет и вряд ли когда-то еще будет. Он был его семьей и опорой, верной и непоколебимой. В редкие минуты слабости Стив даже жалел, что не так часто давал Дэнни понять, насколько тот ему важен, насколько для него это не просто дружба. Возможно, любовь, но точно не обычная привязанность. И плевать на взаимность. Достаточно того, чтоб они просто были рядом. Порой Стиву казалось, что его чувства взаимны, но он довольно быстро отметал от себя подобные мысли.

Дэнни тяжело воспринял новость о том, что Стив хочет вернуться в ряды действующего межгалактического батальона. Поначалу он даже слушать ничего не хотел. Нет, он все также приходил в гости, иногда посещал с ним физиотерапевта, шутил, возмущался, наполнял собою все одинокое существование Стива. Но стоило завести разговор о возвращении на службу, и привычная легкость общения пропадала. В первый раз, когда Дэнни услышал о намерениях Стива, он не сумел произнести ни слова и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Вернулся на следующий день — только для того, чтобы наорать и снова уйти. Неделю Стив боролся с Дэнни, пытался достучаться до него, пока тот не сдался под напором его уговоров.

— Ты же понимаешь, что без тебя я не справлюсь?

Дэнни понимал. Понимал и злился. Понимал и переживал. Боялся. За него.

Стив видел это все, иногда в сердцах ругал себя, но изменить ничего не мог, ему казалось — это его единственное предназначение в жизни. Он хотел вернуться и эгоистично тянул за собой и лучшего друга, мысленно обещая Грейс, что сделает все, чтобы после каждой миссии ее отец возвращался домой целым и невредимым.

Дэнни смирился, сохранив скептический настрой, но наравне с врачами помогал Стиву вернуть его прежнюю жизнь.

Ему просто нужно время. И немного веры. Например, Комитета.

А вдруг они скажут, что все было зря?

Стив с трудом заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Задача была выполнена. Разве не это самое важное? Я не провалил задание, сэр.

— В достижении цели все средства хороши, да?

— Не совсем понимаю, к чему вы клоните, сэр.

Деннинг покачал головой. Немного помолчав, он окинул взглядом представителей Комитета.

— Спуститесь сюда, Уильямс, — вдруг прокричал он через плечо.

Стив напрягся. Дело плохо, раз вызывают координатора.

— Сэр, я не думаю, что…

— А вот я более чем уверен, — перебил его Деннинг. — Я должен выслушать мнение вашего координатора, чтобы понять, в чем, а вернее, в ком именно проблема.

В его словах слышалась угроза, почти открытая. Стив мог остаться не просто без своего координатора. Он мог остаться без лучшего друга, который прошел с ним через огонь и воду, который, несмотря на свое мнение, помог ему подготовиться к испытанию, помог снова найти почву под ногами. Сама мысль о том, что его могут поручить другому координатору, а Дэнни пристроить к какому-нибудь новобранцу, была неприятна.

— Мистер Уильямс, прокомментируйте действия Макгарретта.

Дэнни скользнул взглядом по Стиву — «Вечно я тебя от всего должен отмазывать» — и только потом почти механическим голосом ответил:

— Коммандер Макгарретт выполнил поставленную задачу с минимальными потерями и минимальным риском.

— Вы хотите сказать, что взрыв базы был тактическим приемом? Там могли быть люди.

— База была пустой по всем видимым признакам. Коммандер сделал вывод, что там никого нет, и использовал ее как средство для отвлечения внимания.

— А обстрел орбитальной станции?

— Смею вас поправить, сэр, но коммандер обстрелял не саму станцию, а нападающие на нее корабли противника.

— Выстрелы были прямыми.

— Орбитальная станция сделана из прочнейшего из доступных нашей цивилизации материалов, пули отлетали от нее, как мячики, попадая в нужную цель, а именно — во врага.

Стив не знал, что больше его в этот момент восхищало — то, каким спокойным был Дэнни, или то, как он умело врал, глядя в глаза старшего по званию. Впрочем, в его словах была и правда. Дэнни хорошо знал Стива, и ему не нужно было ничего выдумывать.

Вот только Деннинг не выглядел впечатленным. Он снова переглянулся с остальными членами Комитета.

— Я редко такое говорю, но принять решение сейчас не в моих силах. Мы проведем собрание и подумаем, как с вами поступить, коммандер.

Стив вдруг разозлился. Что значит «как поступить»? Словно с какой-то вещью, ненужной и давно устаревшей. Стив сделал было шаг вперед, чтобы нагнать уходящего Деннинга, высказать ему все, что он думает о нем самом и о его нововведениях. Дэнни, как всегда, его сдержал — схватил за рукав и потянул за собой в сторону раздевалок.

Не иначе, как на воспитательную беседу. Стив уже мысленно приготовился к очередной лекции о безопасности, перебранке и возможной ссоре.

— У тебя опять болел бок, да?

Он уже почти стянул с себя костюм, но слова Дэнни заставили его замереть. Это было неожиданно и слишком близко к цели.

— Как ты?..

— Слишком лихой разворот сделал, когда пытался уйти от противника. На тебя не похоже, — голос Дэнни звучал устало. Он стоял перед ним, засунув руки в карманы, и если бы Стив его не знал, то поза показалась бы ему расслабленной. — К тому же, ты на целую минуту потерял контроль над управлением.

— Я не…

— Даже не отрицай. Такое пике даже ты не будешь делать без острой необходимости. Опять отключился?

Стив предпочел промолчать. Он лишь устало вздохнул и продолжил снимать костюм. Дэнни все понял правильно.

— Удивлен, что ты не ругаешься на меня за очередные взрывы, — решил сменить тему Стив. Он даже позволил себе улыбнуться, на что Дэнни предсказуемо закатил глаза.

— Устал орать на тебя по одним и тем же причинам. Жду, когда ты уже это поймешь и дашь мне новый повод устроить тебе головомойку.

— Так бы сразу и сказал. Я купил Грейси доску, о которой она давно мечтала. Ну знаешь, чтобы летать на ней до школы.

— Я натравлю на тебя адвокатов.

— У тебя нет денег на адвокатов.

— Хорошо, тогда адвокатов Рэйчел. Хоть в этом мы будем с ней заодно.

— Перестань. Грейси заслужила такой подарок. Она отлично учится, хорошо себя ведет.

— В мое время, — фыркнул Дэнни, — за хорошие оценки и примерное поведение детей награждали иначе. Водили в пиццерию, например.

Стиву было что сказать в ответ. И очень многое, на что Дэнни, конечно же, высказал бы ему в три раза больше.

К сожалению, их разговор прервали слишком быстро. Браслет на руке Дэнни пискнул, сигнализируя о новом сообщении. Посмотрев на экран, он вздохнул.

— Прекрасно. Меня вызывают на совет.

— И… — Стив нервно сглотнул, — по какому поводу?

— Какого цвета будет форма наших пилотов в этом году. Что за вопрос, Стивен? Конечно же, ты — главная тема. Что еще? — раздраженно буркнул Дэнни.

Зря Стив надеялся, что получится отвлечь его небольшой дискуссией о подарке Грейс.

— Не знаю. Может, ваши координаторские дела, — попытался отшутиться он.

— Наши координаторские… — Дэнни устало потер лицо. — Ладно, даже не хочу спорить. Увидимся позже.

— Приходи на ужин.

— Ужин, он говорит. После сегодняшнего ты вряд ли отделаешься одним ужином.

Стив невольно улыбнулся.

— О, я и не рассчитывал на ваше снисхождение.

Дэнни ничего не ответил. Стив с грустью отметил напряжение в его плечах, пока он поправлял свой галстук и ворот рубашки перед зеркалом. Несложно было догадаться, к чему готовит себя его друг.

— Если они захотят забрать тебя у меня, — внезапно даже для самого себя произнес Стив, — скажи, что…

— Знаю, детка, знаю. Сам не хочу такого расклада.

Дэнни вышел из раздевалки, а Стиву показалось — словно бы из его жизни.

 

  
Стив поспешно, насколько позволяла боль в боку, принял душ и переоделся. Ехать домой не хотелось, мысли о Дэнни и собрании, на которое тот ушел, не давали покоя. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Стив решил сходить в ремонтное депо. К счастью, там никого не было, кроме Чина — одного из немногих, чьей компании он не сторонился.

— Привет! Слышал, ты сегодня наделал шуму.

— Уверен, они просто перестраховываются, — Стив пожал плечами.

— Судя по тому, как побледнел Дэнни во время твоего испытания, у них есть на то основания, — заметил Чин.

— Как ты узнал? — нахмурился Стив, а потом, вспомнив, кивнул. — Коно. Она там была.

— Как моральная поддержка Дэнни.

Стив взял со стола коробку с инструментами и критично осмотрел джет, с которым возился Чин.

— Нужна помощь?

— Если хочешь продолжать игнорировать то, что я тебе сказал, то да, почему бы и нет.

— Я не игнорирую, — Стив вздохнул. — Давай не сейчас, ладно? Дэнни вызвали на собрание — наверняка по поводу моего возвращения. И я просто хочу собраться с мыслями.

Чин понимающе кивнул.

Последующие два часа они работали молча, пока на телефон Стива не пришло сообщение от Дэнни. «Собрание закончилось. Расскажу за ужином. Буду через час».

— Это Дэнни. Договорились поужинать. Как раз расскажет о том, что решили.

Стив уже был в дверях, когда услышал голос Чина.

— Стив!

Как ни сильно было желание поскорее узнать о своей дальнейшей судьбе, он все же остановился в дверях.

— Да?

Закинув полотенце, о которое он вытирал руки, себе на плечо, Чин подошел к Стиву.

— Ты не думал о том, чтобы завязать с военной службой? Не так уж и плоха пенсия.

— И ты туда же, — простонал Стив и снова попытался уйти.

— Дело не в этом, — остановил его Чин. — Дело в том, что ты и сам не знаешь, чего хочешь.

— Я хочу летать. Я создан для космоса. А глупая авария…

— … из-за которой ты чуть не лишился жизни.

— Это издержки профессии.

— Интересный подход. А Дэнни?

— Что Дэнни?

— Ты тянешь его в бой, используешь вашу дружбу…

— Я не манипулирую им! — возразил Стив.

— Может, несознательно, но манипулируешь, Стив. Он с самого начала был против твоего возвращения на службу. Ты должен был видеть его, когда тебя привезли в больницу. Тогда ты бы понял. Он боится за тебя, и у него есть на то причины. Он согласился последовать за тобой вновь только потому, что тебе он нужен. Он понимает, что без него ты останешься совсем один, и никто не сможет тебя…

— Дай угадаю, — вздохнул Стив. — Контролировать?

— Нет, защитить тебя от твоих же демонов. После твоей аварии Дэнни стал сам не свой, и чем ближе было твое испытание, тем хуже. Я уж молчу, что ты тянешь его на очередную миссию без гарантии увидеться с Грейс вновь. То, что ты потенциально можешь стать причиной его гибели, — скажи, это тоже издержки профессии?

— К чему ты ведешь? — нахмурился Стив.

— К тому, что, может, тебе пора пересмотреть свои приоритеты, — заметив, что Стив хочет его перебить, Чин примирительно поднял руки. — Хорошо, скажу иначе. Ты стремишься к звездам, не замечая, что оставляешь за собой. Та авария должна была стать для тебя сигналом, знаком, что пора остановиться. Ты тянешь из себя жилы, но стоит ли оно того? Более того, стоит ли оно смерти близкого тебе человека?

— Я не допущу, чтобы с Дэнни случилось что-то плохое.

— Не допустишь в рамках человеческих возможностей, Стив. А они, как известно, ограничены. Если ты оставишь службу, то и Дэнни сможет уйти на покой. Вы достаточно сражались плечом к плечу, может, пора и на отдых, также не разлучаясь?

Стив хотел что-нибудь сказать — в свою ли защиту или Дэнни, — но ничего не пришло в голову. Он лишь кивнул Чину и ушел. Мысли в его голове не были радужными. Всю дорогу домой и даже во время готовки Стив раздумывал над словами Чина, прокручивал их по-разному, пытался ответить на них — и не мог. К тому времени, когда приехал Дэнни, он уже не понимал, хочет ли знать о решении Комитета.

Дэнни тоже не был склонен к разговору. Он молча вошел в дом, сделал неопределенный знак рукой, видимо, приветствуя Стива, и устало сел за стол. Дэнни попытался ослабить узел галстука, а когда не вышло, просто стянул его с себя. Стив промолчал, хотя на языке так и крутилось остроумное замечание — его друг выглядел слишком уставшим для шуток.

Ужин тоже прошел в тишине. Стив удивился, что возникшее после разговора с Чином нежелание что-либо знать о своей дальнейшей карьере или ее завершении так и осталось при нем. Он стал расспрашивать Дэнни о Грейси. Поначалу тот отвечал неохотно, почти через силу, но любовь к дочери возымела свое действие, что в итоге развязало ему язык. После ужина они перебрались на диван, где уже шутили, смеялись и просто болтали ни о чем.

И это было хорошо. Стив вдруг понял, что они давно не проводили вместе время с таким удовольствием. В последний год они разговаривали только о его лечении, реабилитации, возвращении на службу, войне. Стив с горечью понял, насколько он своими капризами, своим желанием вернуться к боевым действиям лишил себя простого счастья общаться с Дэнни, наслаждаться его присутствием без условностей и гнетущего будущего.

Может, Чин прав, и жизнь на пенсии не так уж плоха?

И впереди будет множество таких вот теплых вечеров с совместными просмотрами матчей, шутками, обменом колкостями (не всерьез, конечно же), прогулками, поездками.

И у него будет не война, а Дэнни, почти засыпающий на его диване после сытного ужина.

— Комитет отказал тебе в возвращении на службу.

Стив не знал, что сказать. Новость не вызвала в нем абсолютно никаких эмоций. Ему было будто безразлично. Но почему?

— Мне жаль, детка, — Дэнни положил руку ему на колено. — Я спорил с ними, пытался доказать, что ты все еще способен воевать, но… Прости.

Стив почувствовал ком в горле. Запоздалое отчаяние? Или надежда?

— Стив?

— Звезды и с Земли видны.

— Прости, что?

— Да так, вспомнилось кое-что.


End file.
